Cirque Du Freak A Nightmare Within A Nightmare
by Dude 1000
Summary: Nikki Summers and Darren Shan are on an adventure to finally once and for all kill the vampaneze lord, since both he and Steve have been brought back by Mr. Tiny to kill each other in a more pleasing way. I don't own some characters used in this story.


"Darren! Darren, wait up!" shouted sixteen year old Nikki Summers. "Well,hurry up!" shouted seventeen year old Darren Shan. Harkat Mulds, a Little Person, turned to face her. "Oh...hi...Nikki." he said. Harkat had a hard time talking. He had to wear a mask to breathe. It wasn't just any kind of mask, it was a special mask a man named Desmond Tiny gave him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" huffed Nikki as she caught up to them. Darren was a half-vampire. Nikki was too. "I was going to Vampire Mountain to talk to Mr. Crepsley. I am a Vampire Prince after all." he bragged. "I'll go too. I need to talk to you and the other Princes about something that has come up." she said, straightening her short black hair. 

Nikki Summers was born as a human. Her parents didn't want her, so they abandoned her. It was then that her older step-sister blooded her. After the blooding, her sister was killed by the vampeneze, the branch off of vampires. Nikki had short black hair and grey eyes. She was almost six feet tall and was really thin. At her school, she played on the basket-ball team. She had the vampire abilities, so it was fairly easy for her to join the team.She has a huge crush on Darren, but he doesn't know. She told Harkat, and she made him promise not to tell him.

Darren Shan is tall with short brown hair. He had to overcome the Trials, but he succeeded."Darren, do you think the vampeneze have already beat us to the mountain?" Nikki asked. "If they did, we'd have to kill them. Is that what you were looking for?" he asked her, turning around. "Yeah. It is." she smiled. He reached for her hand, and she held it out for him. She blushed. He smiled, and he leaned towards her. He ran his other hand through her short hair, and he hugged her. She pushed back a little, and they kissed.

"Ugh..." Harkat muttered, turning around. "Oh come on, Harkat! Maybe you'd find a girlfriend if you weren't so ugly!" teased Nikki. "You're not one to talk." Harkat snapped back. Nikki giggled. "Come on, you two. We've got to get to the mountain." said Darren, grabbing Nikki's hand and holding it. Nikki smiled, and used her other hand to grab Harkat's. They were walking in a forest, just outside the mountain, when Nikki suddenly fell. "Nikki? Are you alright?" asked Darren, hurrying to her side. "Ow...I think I just twisted my ankle..." Nikki said, holding her ankle. "Can you walk?" he asked. "I think so. I'll just have Mr. Crepsley-" she was saying before she was cut off. Someone was behind her, and Darren didn't know it. "Darren...there is someone behind me." she muttered quietly, but loud enough for Darren to hear. He looked behind her, and saw a purple-skinned,. red-haired, vampeneze. "I'm glad you're okay. Let's get a move on." Darren said, helping Nikki up. Nikki looked at him confused. They turned their backs to the vampeneze, and he whispered, it was a vampeneze. Better to have him attack first. I told Harkat to hang back because I smelled a large amount of blood before we arrived. How did you know he was behind you?" asked Darren, looking back.

"Well, I don't know, actually. I'm only a less experienced half-vampire unlike you, but I picked up on his position, how far he was from me, and all of this other information. It was really freaking me out." Nikki admitted. "What?" he asked. Before Nikki could answer, the vampeneze shot from his hiding place, and dashed right towards Nikki. "Nikki!" shouted Darren, wrapping his arms around her and falling to the ground. The vampeneze flew right over them, but he grabbed the tree, and turned around like a boomerang. The vampeneze grabbed Nikki, and they tumbled to the ground. "Blood!" shouted the vampeneze. The facial features of the vampeneze looked very familiar to Nikki. "N-N-Narsica?" stuttered Nikki, tears welling in her eyes. The vampeneze froze. "How do you know me?" she asked. Nikki lightly smiled, and began to cry. "Narsica! It's me, Nikki!" Nikki exclaimed happily, hugging her older step-sister. Narsica fell back, her long and straight red hair falling behind her. "Nikki?" she asked. Nikki nodded, and Narisica began to cry as well.

"It's been too long." sighed Narsica, as they sat around a fire in a cave. Darren was sitting far away, along with Harkat, as Nikki and Narsica talked. "So, who's the gloomy ones?" she asked Nikki, jerking her head in the direction of Darrren and Harkat. "That's Darren Shan and Harkat Mulds." Nikki said, turning to them and smiling. ""Oh come on, you two! She's my sister!" stated Nikki. "So, is he your boyfriend?" Narsica whispered. "What?! N-N-No! He's not my b-b-boyfriend!" exclaimed Nikki, blushing bright red. Narsica laughed. "Okay. Do you like him?" she asked. Nikki nodded and turned more red. Narsica smiled. Hey, Darren kid! Nikki wants to be your girlfriend!" shouted Narsica. Darren's eyes widened and he blushed. Nikki turned a darker red and lowered her gaze. Darren walked over, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Is that true?" he asked her. Nikki slowly nodded, and Darren sat next to her.

He lowered her arms, and put his face close to hers. Nikki blushed even more. Then, his face suddenly jerked towards her, and their heads hit very hard. "Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Narsica. "NARSICA!" shouted Nikki, rubbing her forehead. "It was so tempting! I had to mess up such a romantic scene!" she giggled. Harkat let out a laugh. "Harkat!" exclaimed Darrren. "Oh...don't be...so mean...to...her about...it...it...was...so...funny..." he said, laughing. Narsica suddenly got serious. "Narsica?" asked Nikki. "There are vampeneze coming. You all better hide." Narsica replied, hurrying to the edge of the cave. She saw a whole group of vampeneze walking to the entrance. When she looked back at Darren, Harkat, and Nikki, they were already very well hidden. "Ah, Narsica." said another female vampeneze. Narsica smiled at them. "Nice to see you too. Why are you in my cave?" she asked. "Narsica! How can you be so unhospitable!" gasped the female. "Gorich. I'm not putting up with you today." growled Narsica. Gorich lashed out at Narsica, but Narsica flipped backwards. "Heh. Gymnastics. I forgot about that. Oh well. I'll kill you anyway." Gorich replied, smiling and pulling out a long sword.

"Who are they?" asked Darren. "Gorich was a friend of Narsica. She blooded Narsica, but after she became a vampeneze, Narsica got the attention of all the men, including Gorich's boyfriend." said Nikki. "How do you know?" asked Darren. "I don't know. It popped into my head like a memory. It just...happened..." Nikki responded, shaking her head. Narsica pulled out a pipe. A long, lead pipe. "You think you can beat me with that?" laughed Gorich. "Hey! I remember something! Narsica used to be in a gang. She was the most feared everywhere!" exclaimed Nikki quietly. Darren sighed. "You know, why are we just sitting here? We should leave her. After all, she is a vampeneze." Darren told Nikki. "No! I trust my sister. I believe that she wouldn't hurt us." Nikki said, without losing her gaze. "Gorich. You should know better than to attack me. I used to be in a gang remember? And with the powers you gave me, I can do better than what I have ever done. You are as weak as ever!" stated Narsica, getting angry.

Then, the unfortunate happened. Harkat lost his footing, and started to fall, but Darren grabbed his robe. The robe ripped under the weight, and Harkat fell to the bottom of the cave. "What was that?" asked Gorich, raising her pipe. Narsica dashed to Gorich, and was in her face in a second flat. She knocked the pipe out of her hands, and it went flying out of the cave. "You disgust me. You are a lame excuse of a vampeneze." she growled. Gorich gasped, and screamed. "Don't just stand there you cowards! Kill her!" the other vampeneze didn't budge. They were afraid to go anywhere near her. Darren jumped silently from their hiding place and landed on both feet next to Harkat. Harkat sat up, and dusted off his robe. Nikki slid down, and dusted off her short black skirt. She had net leggings on underneath and a red shirt. Gorich fell to the ground as Narsica kicked her. "You think you are so great, don't you?" Narsica asked, pullling Gorich up by the collar of her shirt. She slammed her to the wall in the blink of an eye. "Narsica! Stop!" Nikki shouted, running to her sister. The other vampaneze froze, and retreated. Darren ran after her. "Darren, Darren, Darren." tsked a voice behind them. "My, you've finally got yourself a real girlfriend! Oh! And she is half-vampire too?! Why Darren, you know you shouldn't go making girlfriends. Especially if you don't want them hurt." Steve said, calmly walking out of the shadows. "I got you what you wanted! Now tell her to let me go!" shouted Gorich to Steve. "Okay. Narsica. Let her go. If you kill her, she won't be able to help me kill Darren and his little girlfriend!" Steve said, laying a hand on Narsica's lower arm. Narsica lowered her gaze, and let her go. Harkat walked up quietly behind Steve, making sure he was out of sight.

"I'll...end this once...and for all." he thought to himself. Harkat suddenly pounded to the ground with a person standing on his back. "Sorry, but I wasn't going to let you kill my boyfriend!" said a girl. Steve turned and smiled at her. Darren, you have a girlfriend, and so do I!" he said, grabbing the girl's hand. He long brown braid swung as she jumped off of Harkat's back. Her long-sleeved top covered her hands. Her pants covered her shoes, and she had bright green eyes. And of course, she was a light pink skin tone. A vampaneze. "Everyone, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Sinu Graftwing." Steve said, kissing her after he said that. He put his hands on her hips, and they continued kissing.

Harkat was trying to stand up, but hands shot out of the ground, and pulled him back down, his face slamming into the solid rock floor underneath. "Don't you dare think even little of me. I know things that no one else has discovered. It's magic. I'm a magician who used to work for the Cirque. But Steve found me a while back, and I couldn't get anything else past my mind except for him. So, I've used my magic ever since to help protect him as he does for me." Sinu said, backing away from Steve, tacking a pose. Nikki looked at Sinu doubtfullly. "You know, that's petty. I'll show you what true power is." she said, taking her pose. "Darren, I want you to go for Steve. I'll take this lame excuse of an opponent." Nikki said, narrowing her eyes. Darren nodded, and ran to Steve, who was starting to walk out of the cave.

Nikki crouched lower, and Sinu started to run to her. When Sinu shouted something that was hard to understand, Nikki disappeared, and reappeared behind Sinu, and so she grabbed her hands, and flung her into a rock.


End file.
